finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ejika Tsunjika
Ejika Tsunjika is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XIV. He is one of the survivors from the Isle of Val and a fellow student with Krile. Profile Appearance Ejika, despite his appearance is a male lalafell with long gray hair and pink eyes. He wears black oval shaped glasses and a shire preceptor's coat, and has a Palladium rod on his back. Personality Ejika is intelligent and knowledgeable about aether, but is very rude to others. He dislikes Krile because of her gift in the echo and other people like her because he believes those with natural born gifts have it easier than those who don't, he will still work with Krile despite this belief. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood'' The Forbidden Land: Eureka Anemos Once the Isle of Val now called Eureka is discovered in the other corner of the world, Ejika decides to join the expedition on the island. He arrives on the island accompanied by Krile and the Warrior of Light but soon leaves the pair to do their own searching. While Krile and the Warrior of Light attempt to restore the region's Aethernet, Ejika searches for survivors and investigates the confluence in the region's aether stream and he finds a magicite. On the spot, he meets the Warrior of Light and as payment for the information that Krile discovered, Ejika delivers the magicite to the Warrior of Light and continues his investigations alone. Eureka: Pagos within the snowy region of Pagos after the Warrior of Light finds all the magicite he suggests that the expeditions next objective should be to seek a proto-aetheryte that it may grant them greater insight into the state of the aetherial currents. After the Warrior of Light tells everyone about their vision Ejika wanders off on his own to ponder it and runs into a masked man, questioning who or what they are. It responds to him by saying that it is Eureka. Eureka: Pyros Throughout the expedition Ejika acts very strange, and when Krile and the Warrior of Light inspect the proto-aetheryte they discover it is turned off by Ejika. Ejika is seen to be possessed by the primal, being given a blade of pure aether. When called out by Krile, he hesitates for a moment, but says he welcomed the primal into his being and will await Krile within the Tower. Eureka: Hydatos When Krile and the Warrior of Light make into the Baldesion headquarters, they work on taking off the restraints of the primal and when they return to the main hall Ejika and the avatar of Eureka appears. Eureka demands Ejika remove them, and Krile calls to Ejika to come to his senses once more. Ejika was actually pretending to be under the primals thrall, and gives the blade to the Warrior of Light to defeat its avatar. Eureka still remains however, and Krile plans on resealing it though Ejika plans to sacrifice his being to defeat the primal, letting the Warrior of Light choose which path to take. Whatever decision they make still requires them to journey into the Baldesion Arsenal to destroy the primal weapons to weaken Eureka itself. After dealing with Eureka, Ejika tells Krile that he will continue researching the island and take care of matters with Rowena and Hancock, to determine what the island will be used for. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Lalafells Category:Black Mages